Morgan Edge
Morgan Edge is a villainous character from DC Comics, most notably one of the few non-powered villains to challenge Superman. He is a notorious crime-lord from Metropolis and one of the various leaders of the criminal syndicate Intergang. He appears as an antagonist in the third season of Smallville, initially portrayed by Rutger Hauer. In the episode "Shattered", he is portrayed by Patrick Bergin after the character undergoes plastic surgery. History Morgan Edge is a recurring antagonist in Season 3 of Smallville who operates a criminal empire in Metropolis. He is also an old childhood friend of Lionel Luthor and conspired with him to kill Lionel's parents in order to claim the insurance money. After carrying out the murder, the two split the money and began their respective careers, with Lionel going on to found LuthorCorp while Morgan eventually seized control of Metropolis' criminal rackets. Exile In the first episode of Season 3, Morgan meets Clark Kent after Clark robs a bank whilst Morgan's men were in the middle of a heist. Edge approached Clark in his apartment and offered him a job. At first Clark turned him down, but after Lana Lang found him, he decided he could use the money to disappear and met with Edge to accept his offer. Edge asked him to break into Lionel Luthor's office and steal a package from a titanium reinforced safe. Phoenix After Jonathan, with the help of Jor-El, brought Clark back to Smallville, Clark discovered that the item he stole from Luthor's office was a sample of his own blood that Dr. Helen Bryce had taken from him almost a year before. Jonathan destroyed the blood sample, but Morgan came to Smallville to collect his package. Clark told him that he didn't have it, but Edge took Jonathan and Martha hostage to force Clark to give it to him. Clark used a piece of kryptonite to cut his arm and give him a new sample. Edge returned the blood to Lionel and told him that he could provide him with the source. Lionel was very interested because he did not know the source. Edge's thugs brought Clark to Metropolis in the back of a truck for the hand off, but Clark used his heat vision to create an explosion, which destroyed the truck. Lionel believed that Edge set him up to be killed. Edge fell into the water after being shot by Lionel's security, where he was presumed dead. Shattered Morgan had survived the shootout with Lionel and hid himself by having plastic surgery to change his face. Knowing about Clark's powers and concerned that he might meet him again, Morgan kept a string of kryptonite beads on him. Morgan was later approached by Lex Luthor who was seeking evidence to tie his father to the murder of his grandparents and Morgan offered him a video-taped confession. However, immediately afterward, Morgan conspired with Lionel to drive Lex to insanity and discredit his testimony. Lex tracked Morgan down and shot him, but he escaped and tried to use his car to kill Lex. Lex shot Edge several more times and ultimately killed him, but Clark still had to save Lex from the car speeding toward him out of control, thus Clark revealed his powers to Lex when he stopped Lex's car just before they dragged him off to the sanitarium. Category:DC Characters Category:Superman Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Smallville Category:Death by Shooting